Mirond
History of Mirond The Awakening of the Elves Mirond awakened near the ocean and was the first elf to do so. Next to him laid six more elves, three male, three female and in this order they too awoke: Irmë, Armin, Amarú, Ghrandir, Ghóthessa and Théor. Ghóthessa and Théor awoke at the same moment and are considered twins. The seven elves started searching for rescourses and found fourteen more elves laying near the ocean. They too awoke. Then they found twenty-eight, they too awoke. They found more and more elves until they found 7.340.032 elves in total. They were getting into a fight about who should lead them and just before a war was about to start two great spirits apeared to them. The first was a great swan of light, Galwalan and the second was a huge dragon of fire, Aréonar. They started to speak Do not fear, blessed ones, for you have been chosen by the Athlon themselves to be born and to be taught wisdom and kindness. You will be given the greatest gift I can offer, our creation, the soil you stand on it's yours. But the borders of your land end with the sea. You may venture on the sea, but not the lands you haven't been appointed to. Those are forbidden. For they belong to other races or are taken by the Darkness which you shouldn't meet with. Then Aréonar spoke: My gift is of a different kind. It will bring advancement and hope. It will keep you warm and will bring you light in the darkness. I give you fire. Galwalan: We will teach you how to live properly on the soil we offer you, if you wish. For if you would stray from the path that is lain out for you, darkness will come and the shadow will have his victory. Mirond was the only one who dared to speak: We gladly accept your gracious offer, of which we are not deserving. We shall bind ourselves to you and follow you every word, for you are our saviors. You saved us from the life of the beasts. Only your path can protect us from the shadow of which you spoke. Galwalan: I am delighted you accept our terms. You are the bravest of your kind, as you were the first. You are the very greatest of all elves that live, or will ever live on this world. I will crown you High King of all Elves, which makes you the owner of this entire continent. Now bow, Mirond, so I can crown you. Mirond was then crowned the High King of the Elves. The teachings of the Athlon The other Athlon also went to interact with the elves and taught them all they could. Galwalan and Marstor taught them how they should act to each other and the ways of the wise. Aréonar taught them how the given fire could be created and used. Ifhín taught them of the Sea and the creatures within. Yrgúnra taught them of the beast and plants, while Zarach taught them which ones could be eaten and which ones are dangerous, Yrgúnra also taught them how to use the trees and how to live of them, but most importantly she taught the elves to respect nature itself. Targhor taught them how to defend themselves, for the Athlon knew the shadow was lurking nearby. The last of the Athlon to come to the elves was Kíra, who taught them about love, her teachings let to the love between Mirond and Irmë. In 69 the last of the Athlon left and the elves had to live their lives for themselves. The division of the Elves There came to be three different groups of elves. The first group were the elves who understood the teachings of Yrgúnra the most and valued and praised her more than any other Athlon. They became known as the Wood-Elves and Ghrandir was their leader. The second group was the greatest in number, they were the ones who gave their love to beauty. They loved Kíra, but not the most, for the beauty of the moon of Ifthín, was the true beauty to them, as well as the rivers and the sea. Their leader was Armin and they became known as the River-Elves for they usually lived close to the rivers or the sea. The third group was that of those who praised Galwalan the most and valued her and Marstor's teachings the most. They became known as the High Elves and the greatest among them was Mirond, who understood Galwalan better than any other and was blessed by her. As a token of great friendship Galwalan asked Aréonar and Targhor to create te greatest weapon on earth, so he would always be safe from the shadow. And after much labor they created Fundin, smithed from a type of stone created by Ormalogines and Galwalan ages ago, which couldn't be found on earth. The stone can't be crushed, bend or melted. The sword could pierce even through dragonskin. In the year 153 the Wood-Elves went south, looking for forests to live in. They found one, known as The Great Forest. Life in the North and the Great Prophecy In the year 187 the first elven-child is born, a boy, known as Mirlonidan. He was nothing less than the son of Mirond and Irmë. For over a hundred more years Mirond lived peacefully with his people in the north and many children where born, among them in 263 was a girl named Mirla, Mirond and Irmë's second child. During this long time the Athlon Zarach appeared to them and he spoke a great prophecy: The darkness that is now in the core of this world will be removed. The shadows will be stopped. The fire will stop it's infinite destruction. After the clash of dragons and the destruction of mountains evil will be killed by the Exiled Prince and the Green Dragon. And peace will come. The deceit of Ormalogines In 319 the High Elves and the River-Elves went south to find new land to live in.In 321 they came to Crownvalley, where they met with a great and powerful being, Ormalogines. He told them he too was one of the Athlon and that he send the giftbringers. He told them that indeed the elves where the lords of the continent but they were servants of the Lord and Creator of the World. He said that he was the High King of the Athlon and that Crownvalley was his home. He then showed the elves what he was capable of by bending stone into a statue of himself, with just his mind. Mirond believed him and the elves stayed the night in Crownvalley. But that night Galwalan appeared to Mirond in a dream telling him that indeed Ormalogines had once been one of the Athlon, but he had betrayed them and he was the shadow everybody should fear. When Mirond awoke he immediately told all the other elves about Ormalogines' treason and darkness and they quickly fled. Though some remained under Théor, they were from then on known as the Elves of Twilight, for they followed both the teachings of the Athlon as those of Ormalogines. The founding of Naling Mirond and the elves then travel for a short time until once again Galwalan appeared to Mirond in a dream. She told him that he should protect the world from Ormalogines and should find his great kingdom near his valley. So he found a country which he named Naling. It ran from in the south from the ocean to in the north the far border of the Great Forest and in the west from the island of West-Naling to in the east the Longmountains. He build four great cities one in the south, near a forest, Zuiling which would become his capitol. The second was in the east on the plains of Astlân called Ostling. The third was in the north, near the ocean known as Norling. The last was on the island of West-Naling and was named Wesling. In 421 they found men lurking on their continent. The wildmen they were allowed to live only in lands were the elves did not go, they had to live in the savannahs of Wildland. The Second Battle of the Dragons In 625 Ormalogines attacked Naling, he send thousands of goblins, hundreds of trolls and Dark Elves (A crossbreed of the Elves of Twilight and Mathlon) and multiple dragons. Mirond lost the battle but the losts of Ormalogines where so great he had to retreat. The next year Ormalogines attacked again, this time his target was Zuiling and here Magnist, son of Mirlonidan died. The battle was won by Mirond and he pushed Ormalogines' army back all the way to Crownvalley, which was now called Darkdale, for the shadow lived there. The next year, 627, Ormalogines intended to attack the elves at Ostling, but Mirond understood his intentions and set up his army on the plains of Astlân. When Ormalogines heard of this he too went to fight, he flew to the battle on the greatest dragon of them all, Izkûghír. A enormous, black, three-headed dragon of great strength. Mirlonidan too was mounted on Korgírin, a green dragon. He believed he was the prince from the prophecy and smashed into Ormalogines, who fell of his dragon. But so did Mirlonidan. Now two one-on-one battles happend next to each other, the Korgírin against Izkûghír and Mirlonidan against Ormalogines. Izkûghír defeated Korgírin and slew him. He then devoured the dragons body, except for one fang which fell on the ground. Meanwhile Ormalogines and Mirlonidan where dueling. But Ormalogines overthrew Mirlonidan and slew him. Mirond then appeared to the scene and Mirlonidan spoke his last words: Father, my King, I regret my deeds, I was foolish to believe the legends of the end of darkness. Now I have fallen to the shadow and I shall go to where none can follow. I bid farewell to my children and to you, the greatest of all Lords of the Earth. For me the end is now, here my soul shall vanish to darkness. Mirond answered: Yes, your end has come. But know darkness shall fall and the shadow shall be defeated. The prince shall come. Your children can be proud of their father, my son. Now go to the great spirits. Be at peace, my son. Then Mirlonidan died. Mirond stood up and challenged Ormalogines but he fled on Izkûghír. Mirond then picked up Korgírin's fang. The fleeing of Ormalogines marked the end of the Second Battle of the Dragons and the beginning of a hundred years of peace. The Anglarians In the year 752 the elves found a group of men in the south-west of the continent. At first they thought they were the wildmen who went to live outside their borders. They attacked, but they saw most of the men were un-armed. Mirond then came to these men and spoke to their leader, Anglar. Mirond saw the greatness of this man and after having lived a few weeks among these men he allows them to stay in his continent and give them the land among the river Anglin. He gives the land the name Anglaria, which means "of Anglar". He also crowned Anglar Lord of all Men and High King of Anglaria. The defeat of Ormalogines In 767 Ormalogines once again attacked the Elves, he burned the entire Great Forest, save for a small extension on the south, which became known as Ghrankar. All of the Wood-Elves fled south to Naling. Mirond then raised a huge army and asked the men of Anglaria for aid. And they gave it. Over 50.000 Anglarians picked up their swords and led by their High King Anglar, Marshal Aldan and Generals Lormir and Angnir and Agnor they came to the aid of the elves. The elves attacked from the North but they were immediately pushed back onto the fields of Astlân. There a great battle was fought. Anglar battled Ormalogines and Aldan battled Khaios. Both Ormalogines and Khaios won. But Khaios was wounded and when Ormalogines tried to burn Anglar's body, Mirond attacked him together with the Holy Bird, Fhanix, the phoenix. They couldn't defeat the great Athlon, until Fhanix turned into fire and wrapped himself around Mirond's holy sword and slashed through Ormalogines. which slew him. With his last strength Ormalogines cursed both Mirond and Fhanix: You are cursed, you elf and bird, for you have just slain the High King of the Athlon, the Lord of the Earth and his revenge will be great. With the last of my power I shall bind you, phoenix, to that unholy blade, that has slain it's creator. And you, elf, I prophecize that your pathetic life will be ended by my son's power. Farewell now to you, World, your Creator has died. Friendship with Margon In 945 a man came to the capitol of Mirond's Kingdom of Naling, Zuiling. His name was Margon and he came because he wanted to learn from the Elves like his ancestors had done. Category:Elves Category:High Kings of the Elves Category:Nalingdrim Category:Dragon-Slayers Category:Kings of Naling